


professionalism interrupted by sounds of pleasure.

by Wynterland



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, but it was one hundred percent worth it, but she's romantic too i swear okay, but the smut is filthy af and i'm not sorry, but yall know this gets a bit kinky cause we got miss major top schnee over here, cause it's a whirlwind, has everything you need fluff and smut and a side of angst, oof this took a life force outta me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynterland/pseuds/Wynterland
Summary: Hands slip into forbidden places. Sounds escape into forbidden rooms. Forbidden. It’s the unwritten, unspoken, and unpresented theme of the two. But, it’s there, and it’s clear. Neither care, however. Neither want to listen. Not when they’re tangled up in silk sent straight from Belgium, fingers locked, and singing in sweet ecstasy after every small touch. Ruby Rose accepts her new position with pride, as personal bodyguard to Weiss Schnee. CEO of Schnee Dust Company. Neither having spoken in months since graduating Beacon Academy. Surely, they have lots to discuss. Even more things to explore.





	professionalism interrupted by sounds of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I’M TIRED this took a butt fuck ton of work, time, research, patience with myself, and effort. I put a lot into this, but I am very proud of the result. 
> 
> \- This is arguably one of the longest and filthiest things I have ever written. 
> 
> \- It gets very soft, but it’s also very filthy. 
> 
> \- Everything in RWBY lore is the same. Except, this is an AU where they graduated, and now are living their lives beyond school.
> 
> \- Penny and Pyrrha are alive and well because FUCK YOU THEY ARE PURE AND I WANT THEM HERE.
> 
> \- Weiss is bilingual and speaks German and English. I will die before anyone takes this concept away from me. 
> 
> \- I made Atlas a German-English bilingual place, because I simply thought it’d be cool.
> 
> \- Anything in German is bolded. 
> 
> \- When I say it gets filthy... I mean it gets filthy(TM). 
> 
> \- I stg if anyone tries to kink this into any cgl bullshit, I will fucking stab you. I will never write or stand for that nasty shit. 
> 
> \- THIS IS ROMANTIC AND FILTHY. But it does get kinky ngl.
> 
> \- Weiss is kinda freaky. 
> 
> \- There’s very brief and mild homophobia mentioned. It’s like three lines of discussion, but it’s there just so you’re aware. As I said though, it’s super mild. I put it because it felt right for the plot point.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: supercolossaleevee  
> Okay enjoy bye.
> 
> PS: If this is well enough received, I will write a part 2. So, if you like it, let me know. 
> 
> PSS: Comments are moderated. I do this because I want my fics to be safe and welcoming places for wlw. The comments page should be positive and safe for them as well. Therefore, I gatekeep... or gaykeep, if you will.

Rain falls outside the towering office windows. Each drop falling, falling, falling. Making statements of dismay as they hit the ground.

 

There’s no light in the room. Only gray sunlight from gloomy weather. Streaming in, and reflecting shine through the glass.

 

Two sets of blue eyes stare into each other. Both with clear determination in their pupils. Unmotivated. No ability for either to be persuaded.

 

Weiss always liked rain. It made her think of washing away the bad. New beginnings. A clean slate.

 

Winter always disliked rain. Thought it always represented a sign of misfortunate. Sky spirits spewing meteorology like terror on to the earth. Not enough to hurt a soul physically, but enough emotionally to say, _something terrible is coming_.

 

It’s the perfect weather to represent how each sister is feeling on the current subject matter of discussion for Schnee Dust Company. Weiss, sits at her desk. Hands folded on her chin. Staring up at her sister. Winter, simply stands. Staring down at the girl. Confusion and disappointment in her gaze.

 

“Explain yourself...” Winter begins. Weiss only being phased by the fact English is being used, rather than German--the family’s native tongue.

 

“If you’re speaking English, then you’re clearly hoping someone down the hall will overhear, come barging in, and side with you. As if that would ever change my mind in the first place.” Weiss smirks as she ends her words, which only sends Winter’s blood boiling even more.

 

Winter clenches her fists, and grits her teeth. The appearance resembling a wild animal who has been taunted far too much to handle, “If you think I will just let you make a fool of yourself by bringing in an even more foolish girl to be at your aid, then you...”

 

“Then I, what?”

 

Winter always had a temper. Her anger always proves this with the way it pours out. Weiss can’t help but taunt at it a little. Truthfully, at the end of the day, there isn’t anything she can do. Weiss claimed her spot as CEO, and proved wrong everybody who doubted her. This is _her_ company now. To run however she pleases. No matter who thinks any of her decisions are foolish.

 

“I have been trained in combat for over a decade, Weiss. You know my skill. I’ve taught you things as well, haven’t I? The individuals apart of the Atlas Army, those who I have seen and trained first hand, are far better equipped to protect you.”

 

Weiss simply sighs. Taking a pen on the desk, and spinning it around in her fingers, “I don’t want an army, Winter. And I certainly don’t need one, if you say so yourself how well trained I am from you specifically too. Besides, an army around me constantly would only bring panic. People would fear me,” her voice softens a bit, “I don’t want to be feared. I want to be respected.”

 

Winter bites her lip. Taking a minute to soak in the words of her sister. It’s true. With their family name and power, people have naturally grown to fear the Schnees’. Their company. Their wealth. But Weiss--even growing up in fortune--did not consider these things ideal. She ended up going to Beacon Academy. A school where your money does not matter. Only your skill, and willingness to fight. Although she may have put the weapons down and the combat to the side, Weiss is still fully capable of anything that comes her way. A little aide, however, never hurt anyone. Specifically so, when it’s an aide you’ve personally come to know. To trust. To care for.

 

“I... can understand where you are coming from,” Winter begins, “But I don’t understand it entirely. So, explain it to me. Why her? Why this girl with _silver eyes_?”

 

And Weiss can’t help but smile, from the littlest detail mentioned. The littlest reminder of the girl popping into her brain. It makes her feel warm inside.

 

A small; breathy laugh escapes her lips, “I like her silver eyes.”

 

~~~

 

“Ahh! Penny, I am just _so_ excited! How much longer is the drive? Honestly, I don’t think I can wait even five more minutes!”

 

Ruby sits in the back of a car. Her good friend Penny to her side. This is the same transportation Penny takes everyday to her Technology Analyst job at Schnee Dust Company. Penny is crazy smart with computers, as Ruby always says. Being that she sort of is one herself. Now, her journey to work is more exciting, as with Ruby’s new job, she finally has a friend in her workplace.

 

“By my calculations, we should be there in roughly 4 minutes and 48 seconds,” Penny states. As if knowing the exact time naturally in her brain is a normal thing. Which for her of course, it is.

 

Ruby is use to it, however. Simply just beams in her seat, “Yes, my guess was close! This is amazing, I just can’t wait!”

 

“I know, Ruby. You’ve said that 26 times now sense I’ve picked you up.” Despite her words, Penny’s too-good-for-the-world happiness never leaves her features.

 

“Oh, my bad,” Ruby laughs nervously, “I just... seriously can’t wait.”

 

“Nevermind. Now it’s 27 times.”

 

The girls laugh. Playfully poking at each other as the drive continues on. If you would have told Ruby back at Beacon Academy not too long ago, that her frenemy teammate Weiss Schnee would appoint her to be the girl’s personal bodyguard, she would’ve assumed you were sniffing dust, rather than using it for combat. But here she is, now residing in Atlas, and on her way to the office building for her first day.

 

“It’s so very nice of Weiss to give you the position. She must be such a good friend, and really trust you,” Penny states.

 

“Yeah, maybe. Though I’m not really sure why me of all people. I really like her, but she’s never always shown that same way of feeling towards me,” Ruby trails on, “But, I’m not going to complain about it. This is one of the best things to happen! It’s going to be like I’m her personal huntress.”

 

With her last sentence, a pink color flushes to Ruby’s cheeks that she isn’t able to control or hide. Penny picks up on it immediately.

 

“I think it’s wonderful you like her so much, Ruby!” she cheers.

 

“W-What do you mean?!” Ruby stumbles out. The color in her cheeks only deepening.

 

“Having good friends is so important. You’ve made me realize that. And someone like you deserves only the best of friends!”

 

It’s times like these Ruby’s glad Penny doesn’t understand _every_ human emotion yet.

 

Yes, Ruby will admit it. She’s had a big, fluttering, gooey crush on Weiss since that first week at Beacon Academy. Despite her bravery against any Grimm or terrible person to come her way, she’s never had the courage to tell Weiss how she feels. Mostly because it’s far scarier than anything she’s every fought before. Weiss could brush her off. Judge her forever. Laugh at her to the whole world about it. She isn’t even sure how good of friends they are, despite all this time knowing each other. Who knows what would happen if she bared her heart and soul.

 

Ruby is about to comment on Penny’s statement, but the car is put to a stop--signalling the arrival of their destination. All Ruby cares about doing now, is running inside.

 

Not even waiting for the driver to do it themselves, Ruby busts the door open. Grabbing ahold of Crescent Rose, she begins literally skipping her way inside. Penny doesn’t mind Ruby leaving her behind. She’s simply happy that Ruby feels so happy.

 

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Ruby takes a moment to turn around. Waving her goodbyes to Penny.

 

“See you later, Ruby! Have a wonderful first day!” Penny waves to her in return.

 

With that, Ruby is off. Darting her way into the building as quickly as her feet will take her.

 

She opens the large glass doors of the entrance. Stepping inside with such awe, and looking to every corner. The decor is all white, with little essences to showcase the various forms of  colored dust, and make them pop out to the viewer's eye. A large fountain with six spouts sits in the middle of the floor. Various people passing by all around it. Ruby notices what appears to be a front desk up ahead, and makes her way towards. As she approaches, one of the women standing there greets her with a smile.

 

“Welcome to the Schnee Dust Company office, miss. What may I do for you today?”

 

“Hi, umm...” Ruby begins. A little hesitant with the high class and proper feeling around her, “I’m Ruby Rose.”

 

She hopes it’s enough for the woman to direct her to wherever she needs to go, or whatever she’s suppose to do. To her fortunate, it is.

 

“Ahh, yes of course! Welcome to the team, Ms. Rose. We are very excited to have your huntress skills here as protection for all of us. Ms. Schnee has spoken very highly of you.”

 

Ruby blinks back in surprise, “Really?”

 

“Yes, miss. She is very grateful to have you here,” The woman chuckles. Handing Ruby a folder of information, “My name is Ella. I am one of the main assistants to Ms. Schnee. Which means, I will be to you as well. If you ever have any questions or concerns, I’m your go-to person.”

 

“Oh, alright,” Ruby smiles. Skimming over the folders of the usual welcome aboard fliers, pamphlets, and information packets, “Thank you, Ella. It’s very nice to meet you.”

 

Ella nods. Gesturing to a gray; glossy elevator to their left, “You’ll find Ms. Schnee’s office on the top floor. Biggest room with the double doors. You can’t miss it. That’s where you’ll want to report everyday, unless otherwise specified.”

 

“Got it! Thank you so much!” Ruby gives Ella a polite wave, before immediately dashing towards the elevator. Running and skipping with every step. Resembling a child eagerly excited to go to the playground.

 

~~~

 

Left.

 

Right.

 

Left.

 

Right.

 

Weiss paces her office floors. The sound of her heels clicking against the tiles being the only sound in her ears, but it’s not enough to drown out her mind: swirling into oblivion from nerves and anxieties.

 

Ruby’s a warrior. Capable, loyal, trusting, friendly, and courageous.

 

But, that’s not entirely why Weiss hired her.

 

She hired Ruby, because the girl is a _beautiful_ warrior.

 

One with short dark hair that bounces with her passion. A smile that could end conflict before it even starts. And her _eyes_... Weiss truly gets lost in them.

 

Having Ruby by her side, all day, _everyday_ , sounds like the dream. Everything joyous about it from Beacon Academy, and more. Even convinced Winter to let it go and have faith in her decision.

 

But now, she isn’t sure how much faith she has in herself. Or if she’ll even be able to keep herself composed. Or professional.

 

Weiss’s rabbit hole mind of endless possibilities conjuring with each other is interrupted. A knock heard upon her palace doors.

 

“Weeeeiiisss? Helloooo? It’s me, Ruby!”

 

Weiss rolls her eyes playfully. Hearing how Ruby has found the door intercom. The girl--even after everything she’s been through--has never lost her childlike spark. It’s such a precious thing.

 

Weiss takes a minute to breathe. Recompose. Glancing to a nearby reflection. Straightening herself out. Making sure everything of her appearance looks as breathtaking as possible. Though, she’ll never admit to doing any of that outloud.

 

“Y-Yes, come in,” she finally says into the intercom on her desk. Communicating back to Ruby.

 

Ruby wastes no time. Opening the doors, and barging in with a song and dance to her step.

 

“Weiss! Oh my gosh, hi! It’s been _so long_. Well, not like, a crazy long time. But too long for me. Ahh, I’ve missed you so much!” Ruby doesn’t even hold back. Running over to the girl, and wrapping her arms around Weiss’s shoulders.

 

Weiss--doing everything in her power to simply stay composed--delicately reciprocates the touch. Moving her arms around Ruby’s waist. Giving her a comforting squeeze, “Yes, Ruby. It’s certainly been quite some time.”

 

A few moments pass of the hold, before Ruby is the one to release her touch, but not moving any distance back. Weiss prays there’s no blush appearing on her face, from the heat she feels between their bodies.

 

“I just wanted to thank you for giving me an opportunity here,” Ruby begins, “I know how much your family name and company means to you, even if you don’t like your family very much. But, I promise you, I will do everything in my power and ability to assist you and protect you here!”

 

Weiss is taken aback by this. Ruby... stupidly, sweet Ruby. Thanking _her_. Even if it’s simply because Weiss wants her around. Constantly next to her is especially nice. Her huntress skills merely a bonus point.

 

“You... don’t have to thank me, Ruby,” she says softly. A smile to match appearing with her words, “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“And I’m glad I’m here, too!” Ruby grins.

 

Weiss melts even more into her secret puddle of affection.

 

~~~

 

Two weeks have passed.

 

Ruby didn’t realize how much _worse_ her crush on Weiss would get from this.

 

Everything started fine. Positively. In business spirits. Strictly professional. Weiss would give her tasks, and Ruby would follow through, surpassing expectations. Whether it was reviewing security during high peak sales, accompanying Weiss to meetings with questionable individuals and staying glued to her side, or simply helping Weiss straighten papers and organize pens when she was on business calls. Ruby does anything she can for the approval of Weiss. For the girl to look at her with those blue eyes full of wonderment, _smile_ at Ruby, and make her fire of affection inside engulf into even bigger flames.

 

But, with each day, it’s getting harder and harder to control her feelings.

 

Weiss as a CEO is _incredibly attractive_. A type of attraction Ruby could never speak of around others.

 

It isn’t anything purposeful Weiss is doing. It’s simply that she’s doing her job. So much control and authority with her position. Her simply yelling at a buyer in German to “get his goddamn shit together” on the phone, made a thunder set off in Ruby. One that desperately needed a release of lightning.

 

There’s nothing she can do about it, though. Weiss is her boss--the CEO of the company. Couldn’t dare to feel anything beyond platonic about her bodyguard. Ruby simply would have to face the facts, and deal with this fate. If only she confessed back in school, perhaps everything would be different now. But, she couldn’t dwell on that. Couldn’t...

 

“Ruby?”

 

She’s stopped in the middle of the railroad track of her thoughts. Just before the train of forbidden imagination is about to hit her. Can’t determine yet if this is a blessing, or a curse.

 

“Yes, Weiss?” she asks, Sounding out of breath as it leaves her lips. Looking to the left of where she sat in the room--supposed to be reviewing security plans for an upcoming event with a potential sponsor--to see Weiss looking at her. Gazing with fluttering eyes, that Ruby feels burn in her abdomen. For no other apparent reason, other than she’s _frustrated_ , and Weiss at her desk is a wonderful sight.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

No. Nothing is okay. Ruby’s mind won’t stop. It’s not innocent thoughts of picnic dates and sneaked kisses in the elevator either--though she wouldn’t mind any of those things. It’s darker than that.

 

“Yep!” she cheers, “All good!”

 

Ruby doesn’t understand why she’s feeling this way. Feels like something straight out of a pornographic film. No build up. No logical explanation why. It’s not as if Weiss has done anything out of the ordinary. But, being constantly by her side, all day, _everyday_. It’s starting to get to her in the worst of ways.

 

“You’ve always been a terrible liar,” Weiss smirks. Resting a hand to her chin.

 

Great. Just great. The _last thing_ Ruby needs right now is Weiss smirking at her. And so casually. Looking at her like she’s a fancily decorated cake, but one she’d never dare bite into.

 

Ruby’s thinking too much. Too deep on every little thing. Weiss isn’t doing anything to signify an interest like this. So, there’s absolutely no reason Ruby should be thinking anything except friendly companionship for Weiss. But, as she stares at Weiss: her hands, her jawline, her eyes, her lips, the way her shoulders bend into the seat, her blue dress and jewelry bringing out her skin tone, extenuating her collarbone and slim figure, her legs crossed tight around each other, her...

 

“Ruby,” Weiss speaks out again. This time with a little more force, “You’re staring.”

 

Until that moment, she doesn’t even realize she was staring. Ruby felt as if she was in her own little world. One where she was allowed to stare. Long for. _Imagine_. She releases a fake cough. Rubbing her eyes as she forces herself out of Weiss land, and back down to Earth.

 

“S-Sorry. I’m just... tired. Didn’t sleep well last night.” It’s all more terrible lies, but there’s not much else she can come up with. More than anything, she just wants to find a way to get out of her thoughts of Weiss for a minute. Scratch that. She just wants to find away to be _alone_.

 

“Well, I’m almost done here. So, if you’d like, you’re free to head home now. You can continue reviewing those security plans tomorrow.”

 

Ruby’s stunned by this. Since day one, one of her job duties has been to leave work with Weiss. Make sure her journey home is a safe one.

 

“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” Ruby can’t help but worry. It’s her own stupid fault for not being able to get her mind out of the gutter. The position she has as Weiss’s protector is important to her, and even if her brain won’t _shut off_ , she still wants to be that for Weiss.

 

“No, **mein liebling** . You didn’t do anything wrong.” Her sentence ends with a smile, until realization hits in her brain of what she’s done. What she’s _said_.

 

The nickname leaves Weiss’s lips before she can take it back. As if her mind went on autopilot Deciding to let some of the heart space secretly locked away, release from her lips. Even without the key. She’s just sitting there, praying Ruby doesn’t know any German, or is too tired to realize it.

 

Ruby--to Weiss’s luck--doesn’t even process it. Her mind being louder than Weiss’s words in her ears. All of it--her brain, her heart, her soul, her abdomen. Telling her to go home. Think about Weiss _there_. Privately. No one can stop her. Maybe if she releases herself out, her brain will give her a temporary break from the fantasies.

 

“You... sure?” Ruby wants to know Weiss is okay with it. That she’ll be fine with Ruby darting out for the day, and she’ll be safe. Unfortunately, she more wants to know that Weiss is giving her the green light to escape for awhile.

 

“Yes. I’ll be just fine. Klein is taking me home today. Go relax. Get some rest.”

 

“Thank you. See you tomorrow.” It leaves her lips so quickly. Ruby, rapidly grabbing ahold of her bag and Crescent Rose, bolts out the door. Not so much as a better goodbye, or even waiting for a response from Weiss. She needs to shut her mind off. Let herself slip into the ecstasy for the night, so it can all be washed away by tomorrow.

 

Weiss is curious. Suspicious morso. Ruby doesn’t ever act this way. Lately, her focus has been... distracted. She needs to investigate. Find out what’s really going on.

 

~~~

 

Her heels click against the unfamiliar neighborhood sidewalks. The sound she’s trying to hyperfocus on, rather than the anxieties in her mind. Walking in an unfamiliar part of Atlas is terrifying enough. Despite all telling her the neighborhood the address is located in is extremely safe, being a Schnee means never truly being safe.

 

More than the concern of herself, she’s worried about Ruby. Something is off, and clearly going on. Weiss can’t at all try to pinpoint it. Perhaps Ruby really was tired from a bad night's sleep earlier, and just needed to go home and rest. But, the chance of that is so slim. It’s as if she was glad and thankful to be released earlier.

 

 _I haven’t been treating her badly at work_ , Weiss thinks, _have I_?

 

She doesn’t do anything she would do differently for someone in Ruby’s position. If anything, she probably gives Ruby special treatment. Let’s her show up late occasionally without a word. Encourages her to buy whatever she wants in the cafeteria, and always covers it. Doesn’t mind if Ruby wants to take ten or a hundred breaks. Because having her there is enough for her to feel protected. Even if it nearly sends her into a loving, cardiac arrest from time to time.

 

So here she is. Late at night. Making her way up to Ruby’s new Atlas apartment, because she needs to know what’s going on. Too afraid to potentially loose Ruby with anything she might have done wrong.

 

When she arrives at the destination--number 31, as the employee directory said--she knocks.

 

No response.

 

Waits a few seconds longer, then knocks again.

 

No response.

 

Looks for a doorbell, and rings it.

 

Nothing.

 

Maybe Ruby isn’t home. Went out and treated herself to some ice cream. The typical form of Ruby Rose’s self-care regimen. How badly Weiss wouldn’t have mind accompanying her.

 

As she’s about to turn and leave, she notices the door handle, and the way it’s positioned.

 

It’s unlocked.

 

Worry, now turns into fear. Did someone break in? Find out she’s working for Schnee Dust Company, directly by Weiss’s side, and try to threaten her? Ruby, of course, is very capable on her own. But, that doesn’t stop Weiss from being terrified at any possibility of the girl being hurt.

 

Without a second thought, she twists the handle and steps inside. Cautiously.

 

“Ruby?” she calls out, “It’s me, Weiss. Your door was unlocked, you dolt. Is everything okay?”

 

There’s a noise, but Weiss can’t quite make it out. She stops her movements to listen in better.

 

“Ruby? Are you there?”

 

No response once again. Only the noise continuing.

 

Investigating, Weiss slowly begins to follow the noise. Keeping herself on alert in case of anything or anyone she might find. As she makes her way down the hallway, it becomes louder in ears.

 

The noise becomes apparent and clear, as Weiss peers into the opened door of Ruby’s bedroom.

 

There she is. Sprawled out across her bedsheets. Eyes shut. Completely exposed. Touching herself.

 

If that isn’t enough to send Weiss spiraling, and her body breaking into a longing warmth, then it sure is when faint; breathy moans of Weiss’s name escape the girl’s lips.

 

Weiss stands in shock. Skin heating hotter and hotter every second. Just _staring_ . What does she do? Should she just leave? Part of her _really_ doesn’t want to.

 

There’s no time for her to even ponder the situation, as Ruby must’ve felt some sort of presence. She sits up, opening her eyes, and as she sees Weiss--the girl she was just fantasizing about in her ecstasy--standing before her, horror replaces her previously lustful features.

 

“W-Weiss...?!” Her inability to speak is soon replaced by a jumble of words. Grabbing the bed sheet over her in embarrassment. Speaking at the speed of light, “Oh my god, did I leave the door unlocked again?! The locks here are different from my other ones, so sometimes when I think I’ve locked the door, I actually didn’t. One of these days a serial killer really is going to have an open invitation to kill me, huh? Umm... I’m really sorry! But don’t worry, I’m not mad! I’m just sorry you had to walk in on this, and uhhh... god, this is really weird, huh? Well, I’m just glad you made it here safe and-”

 

“Why are you covering yourself?”

 

Ruby’s spewing of words to try and escape everything possibly embarrassing she could feel right now, are brought back into her mind. Surprise and confusion at Weiss’s question, “W-What?”

 

Weiss isn’t sure what she’s doing, or what she’s even _saying_ . But, for some reason, she just can’t stop. Ruby went eagerly home to _touch herself._ Not just that, but to touch herself to thought of Weiss. Which means there’s a lot of unspoken feelings between both of them.

 

However, none of that needed to be discussed. Weiss didn’t need to know all the little details to simply _help_ Ruby.

 

“I heard what you said, Ruby.”

 

“What I... said?”

 

Weiss takes daring steps forward. Ruby feels gasoline being poured on her internal flame.

 

“Have you been distracted at work, Ruby?” Weiss kneels herself down in front of Ruby on her bed. Only a few feet seperate them. Ruby plays with the bed sheet in her grip. Using it to attempt some form of decency here, while she still can. But, as Weiss kneels down before her, and the two start to share body heat without even touching, Ruby isn’t sure how long she’s going to last without needing some form of friction.

 

“I asked you a question. You should answer your superior when _she’s_ talking to you.”

 

Ruby feels hot. Too hot. Like steel being left out in the sunlight for too long. Every part of her skin feels like it will melt off. Weiss--so in control, so demanding--the very reason Ruby hasn’t been able to focus in the workplace at all. Now, here she is. Using that same persona to _her_ . In _her bed_.

 

Ruby isn’t sure if she can speak. Throat feeling like the fire in her body will burn her vocal chords if she tries, “A little,” she manages out.

 

“Hmm...” is all Weiss responds with. Bringing herself closer, closer, and _closer_ , until she forces Ruby to lay down completely on the bed. Hovering over her and trapping her in, “Tell me, what were you doing in here, Ruby?”

 

She can’t even process thought right now. Let alone, respond to any of the explicit and specific questions Weiss is asking her. Ruby knows Weiss _knows_ what she was doing in here. Yet, the question is still so sickenly attractive. The times Ruby has fantasized about being in this situation is too many to count. But it’s all happening, and she’s ravishing it.

 

“Relaxing. Like you told me to,” is all Ruby manages to say. But, it’s enough for Weiss and her ego.

 

Without warning, without hesitation, Weiss pushes the sheets away. An exposed, squirming, and dripping-down-her-thighs Ruby under her. There’s no patience with it. No one step at a time, or beating around the bush. She places her right thumb directly on Ruby’s clit. Moving it in slow, pressurized, and carefully calculated circles.

 

“Oh, I see. So, you like doing what I say, Ruby? Like when I tell you what to do?” Ruby feels like her lungs have somehow shut off from the excitement of all this. And yet, her mouth is spewing out the most erotic sounds. Weiss can’t get enough of it. Barely touching her. Barely giving her the friction she wants, she _needs_. And yet, Ruby’s moaning like it’s everything to her. Showing it’s no different than a drug she should definitely go to rehab for, because she can’t get enough of even the simplest things from it. That drug being Weiss, whose thumb is already coated, even from barely touching her.

 

“I... might,” Ruby’s barely able to say. An unknown part of her not wanting to give Weiss all of the satisfaction of control. But, Weiss knows she can get the girl to break. Ruby’s never been hard to crack, if this is any proof of that.

 

“Oh? But don’t you like doing things for me?” She slips a finger inside with ease. Ruby immediately chokes out in pleasure, back arching, “And then, don’t you like it when I tell you how _good_ you are after?”

 

Ruby feels like she’s dreaming. She has to be dreaming. One minute, she’s touching herself, pretending it’s Weiss. The next minute, it _is_ Weiss. Right now, Weiss is inside her. Saying the filthiest of things, as she crumbles from her touch.

 

“W-Weiss, god, Weiss!” Weiss is increasing her speed. Moving around. Trying to find just the spot to get Ruby going.

 

“Yes, Ruby? Is there something I can help you with?” she asks. So casually, with the cruelest of smirks on her face. She stops her fingers, which makes Ruby squirm in frustration, until she realizes... Weiss actually wants an _answer_.

 

“Don’t... stop...!” she practically yells.

 

“Don’t stop, what?”

 

“Weiss, I...”

 

“Oh wait, that’s right,” Weiss states, “You like it when _I_ tell _you_ what to do.”

 

Ruby’s eyes widen. No idea what’s about to happen. But she doesn’t care. Just wants Weiss to touch her. Feel her. _Fuck_ her.

 

“So, that’s what you want, yes? Want me to tell you what to do?” Weiss asks, raising an eyebrow. The smirk never leaving her face.

 

Ruby immediately nods. Both as a way to give consent to Weiss to take control, and for her to just get on with it.

 

Weiss chuckles. It’s dark. Menacing almost. Ruby’s never been more aroused in her life.

 

She leans forward, whispering in Ruby’s ear, “Just let me know if you want to stop, **mein liebling** , okay?”

 

Ruby has absolutely no idea what she just said, but makes note of it to ask for the translation later. Nodding once again as consent, Weiss sits herself back up on the bed. Taking a moment to just absorb the wonderful sight, before continuing.

 

“Get on your knees, Ruby.”

 

She’s never done something quicker. Raising herself back up and on her knees in front of Weiss, Ruby looks up. Awaiting both her rebirth and destruction.

 

Weiss can’t help but take moments to stare. She can’t even get over the fact Ruby was touching herself over her. It’s all so much. But, she’s going to take every moment now to soak it in. For the both of them.

 

Weiss places two of her fingers out to Ruby’s mouth. Without needing the verbal command, Ruby takes them between her lips, and begins to suck.

 

“You’re so filthy, Ruby. Maybe I just wanted to kiss you. Feel your tongue with my own mouth first.”

 

Ruby whines at this. Just about to pull from Weiss’s fingers. However, Weiss moves her free hand up. Stroking along the girl’s jawline to keep her there, “Oh no, I like this better. Watching your lips wrap around me.”

 

The language Weiss has is insane to Ruby. Every time the girl speaks, Ruby feels her hips shift all on their own. It’s filthy. They both were right now though, she supposes.

 

As Ruby continues to suck along the fingers in her mouth, Weiss runs her free hand through the girl’s hair. Basking in the sight before her some more. The way Ruby’s mouth is so wet, and tightly wrapped around her fingers. Her eyes just staring up at her: fully blown to black. The way every part of her body is unintentionally jerking with desire. Weiss thrives in this. The fact every little thing Ruby’s doing, is all for her.

 

“You’ve thought about this before, haven’t you? About me touching you? Tasting you? _Fucking_ you?”

 

Ruby moans out on her fingers as a way to agree. Weiss uses the girl’s hair to tilt her head back more. Forcing locked in eye contact.

 

“I’m your boss now, though. Isn’t that a little inappropriate, Ruby?”

 

The irony of her saying that, as her mind has _also_ been a mess over Ruby for quite some time. She’d be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t thought about an exact same scenario like this either. Ruby under her. Wet for her. _Coming_ for her.

 

She pulls her fingers out of Ruby’s mouth, and wastes no time to crash their lips together. Immediately demanding entry with her tongue, Weiss explores the taste of Ruby. She, in turn, reciprocates. Sucking at the girl’s tongue, and biting her lip raw and red, before finally pulling away.

 

“Turn around, and lay down for me,” Weiss demands.

 

Ruby wastes no time. Turning her body around, so her back is now facing Weiss. Laying out under her once again. Weiss runs her non-spit slicked hand up and down Ruby’s back and curves, before drawing her attention to the place she needs most.

 

“Oh, Ruby. You’ve made such a mess of yourself,” Weiss says. Spreading Ruby’s folds with her fingers, “Do you need me to fuck you? To make it all better?”

 

“Yes, please, oh my god, _please_!” Ruby is practically screaming in demand. She couldn’t help it. There’s nothing more in this world she wants right now, than for Weiss to be inside her.

 

So, Weiss gives it to her. Pushing in the same two fingers Ruby previous sucked on, into the girls entrance. Loud and beautiful moans escape Ruby at the contact. Feeling Weiss work her way completely in, and completely out of her.

 

Weiss continues this for awhile. Helping Ruby stretch around and get use to the feeling. Her fingers brush up against a certain curve however, and Ruby’s knuckles go white. She grips her bed sheets. Basking out a loud moan.

 

“Feeling good?” Weiss asks humorously. Already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes!” Ruby yells out again. Unable to hold back any of her expression. Weiss inside her really feels _that good_ , “Please... can you... a-ah!”

 

Moans of pleasure escape Ruby’s lips after each word. Each one getting deeper and more intense, as Weiss works the curve in Ruby that’s sending her over the edge.

 

“Don’t worry, **mein hübsches Baby** , I know exactly what to do. You just keep making those pretty noises for me, Ruby.”

 

Everything is sending Ruby straight into the stars. The way Weiss is inside her. Fucking just the right spot. Stretching her out, and giving her everything she needs. How taunting and sultry her words are. Even if she doesn’t understand a word of the German, it just makes it all the more thrilling. Ruby knows she’s going to crash soon, and it’s going to be _chilling_.

 

Weiss bends her body over Ruby’s, so their heads are at level with each other. It’s in this moment Ruby fully realizes that Weiss is still fully clothed, and how lewd that is with herself all exposed. Feeling Weiss’s lips and tongue mark the back and side of her neck. All the pleasure leaving her hanging on her last string. Her thighs begin to shake, and her volume increases by twenties.

 

“There you go, Ruby. That’s it,” Weiss encourages right in Ruby’s ear, “Show me how much you like to obey me. Come with me inside you. I want to feel it.”

 

That’s all it takes left for Ruby to reach her breaking point. With vigorous moans in volume and intensity. Screeching out Weiss’s name, Ruby releases everything she’s been holding in. Every fondness, feeling, attraction, and desire for Weiss. All her muscles and skin cells burst for her.

 

As Ruby lets everything finally settle, and all of the parts of her body return to normal states, Weiss carefully pulls out of her. Ruby shuttering at the sensitivity of it.

 

The room is silent. Ruby trying to catch her breath. Her eyes fluttering open and closed. Weiss, staring down fondly at the girl, who is far too beautiful in all forms. She smiles to herself. Knowing there will be things to talk about. But who needs to mess with feelings in this moment? All either girl cared about is this present, and the experienced they just shared.

 

Ruby is the first to speak. Turning herself on her back, to look up at Weiss. All her gorgeous; flushed out features sending shooting stars to Weiss’s soul, “You’re not... leaving, are you?”

 

Weiss giggles fondly. Brushing her hand softly up and down Ruby’s stomach comfortingly, “I’ll let you decide that.”

 

“Well...” Ruby trails on, “I wouldn’t mind if you stayed.”

 

“Suppose I can,” Weiss agrees, “Your apartment is small, but you have a coffee maker. I’ll make it work.”

 

Ruby laughs. Eyes creasing and smile denting with it. Weiss’s shooting stars turn into fireworks in her heart.

 

“I want to nap. You can make coffee if you want to. Though, I don’t know if you’ll like what I have. Don’t feel like you have to be here when I wake up, either. You’re a busy woman. I won’t be hurt if you can’t stay long.”

 

Weiss’s nods. Giving Ruby a gentle squeeze of her hand, before she stands, making her way out the door, “Take tomorrow off, Ruby. I’m claiming tomorrow as an official holiday for you.”

 

Ruby blinks, “An official holiday for what?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

~~~

 

“So... she basically broke into your apartment, got you off, took coffee, and left?”

 

“She didn’t break in.”

 

“You said she just entered.”

 

“Yeah, the door was unlocked. So she walked in.”

 

“Ruby, that’s still breaking in.”

 

“Okay, well, I was still fine with it!”

 

“Of course you were. You finally got your wildest dream of having her inside you.”

 

“ _J_ _aune!_ ” Pyrrha breaks up the conversation, “Please, have some decency. Ruby’s already confused as it is.”

 

“Yeah, I am!” Ruby pouts, “So I’m here, seeking out advice from people who I thought were my friends. Only be mocked.”

 

“Ignore him, Ruby,” Pyrrha smiles. Placing a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder, “He’s just trying to lighten the mood and be funny. I don’t have the heart to tell him he’s being an idiot, though.”

 

“Hey!” Jaune whines, which the girls laugh at. He returns to the couch area where Pyrrha and Ruby are currently sat. Carrying in hand two coffees, and one hot chocolate.

 

“Do you have any marshmallows?” Ruby asks.

 

“Nah, sorry. Nora kinda... went ham on the sweets last time she was here,” Jaune replies.

 

A sigh leaves Ruby’s lips, “Of course she did.”

 

Ruby is confused. Dreadfully confused. It’s the day after her... endeavor, with Weiss. When she woke up, the girl was gone. Simply leaving a _“thanks for the coffee”_ sticky note on her kitchen counter. She isn’t upset Weiss had to go. Ruby was given the day off--for a reason she had no knowledge of yet--and Weiss wasn’t. Considering the event that happened last night, Ruby needed the extra sleep anyway. Everything in her mind is swarming with questions. What does this mean? Does Weiss like her? Was it just a sex thing? What if she’s never able to get over it? Thus, why she’s here. Sipping hot chocolate, and sinking into the couch with feelings of worry. Trying to receive any form of comfort, and maybe advice, from her two closest friends: Jaune and Pyrrha.

 

“Well,” Pyrrha begins the conversation once again, “I guess being in touch with your own personal feelings is a good way to start.”

 

“Yes, Ruby. Tell us, how do you feel?” Jaune asks. Mimicking the tone of a therapist. Curious hand to his chin to match.

 

Ruby laughs at this. Bringing the mug she’s holding closer to her face to bask in the warmth of it. Pyrrha is definitely going to be more of the advice giver here. Jaune just makes her laugh. But, it’s a laughter she lives for. It’s a win-win.

 

“You guys know I’ve had feelings for Weiss since...”

 

“Literally day one? Yeah, we could tell. Anytime someone even mentions her name, your pupils turn into hearts like a cartoon character,” Jaune responds, which earns him more laughs from the girls, and playful shoves from Ruby.

 

“Yes. Since the very beginning at Beacon Academy. But I’ve never... had the courage to do anything about it,” she trails on, “Nothing in my life has ever seemed scarier, then telling Weiss how I feel. Even after last night, I don’t know if I could do it. She’s Weiss freaking Schnee. Truthfully, I’m not even on her level of awesome. And with her CEO position now, there’s no way I’ll ever be.”

 

“First of all, you need to stop talking bad about yourself.” Pyrrha turns her expression serious. Looking at Ruby with a sense of both understanding and truth, “Ruby Rose, you are one of the most brilliant, courageous, ambitious, and lovely specimens any of us have ever met. You’re absolutely right, Weiss is incredible. But, you are too. She’d be lucky to have you, and you’d be lucky to have her. If not, then that doesn’t mean either of you are any less as people. You should believe in yourself enough to say anyone would be fortunate enough to have you in their life--romantic or not. I know Jaune and I are lucky to be your friends.”

 

Jaune nods along with Pyrrha’s words, “Exactly what Pyrrha said. She’s the wise one here, so I don’t have much to go off of on that. But, Ruby, you are amazing. If Weiss just wants you for a good fuck, than she is missing out on the truly great person you are.”

 

“A little... forward, Jaune. But, he is right in what he’s saying,” Pyrrha agrees.

 

“Look, she came to _us_ for advice after having a night with Ms. Schnee in her “corridors”. I’m just trying to be as honest with her as I can!”

 

Ruby can’t help but laugh. Hearing Jaune make so many sex jokes about it humored her, rather than upset her. Pyrrha just sits there, rolling her eyes. Whispering to Ruby, “Don’t worry. He means well.”

 

“Thank you. Both of you,” Ruby smiles. Grins are reciprocated by Jaune and Pyrrha.

 

“See! She said the _both_ of us!” Jaune proudly states. As if his advice measured up to his girlfriends--which in situations like this, he is very lucky to still have. Everyone knows Jaune’s just the comedy bait. The one to make you laugh your anxieties away. But, it makes him who he is. Ruby wouldn’t change any of it.

 

Pyrrha chuckles. Looking to Ruby earnestly. Ruby giving a nod in return. The two exchanging in a promise of shared feelings--compassion and comfort--without having to speak a word.

 

“Anyway, we don’t want you to dwell on it, Ruby. So, Jaune and I were going to do some shopping in the city. Do you want to come along?” Pyrrha asks.

 

“Will you buy me food?!” Ruby makes her priorities clear and direct.

 

“Yes,” Pyrrha grins, “Jaune will buy _us_ food.”

 

“Excuse me?!” he stutters out. Suddenly being turned into the wallet. Pyrrha in exchange, gives him a light peck on the cheek, immediately shutting him up. She stands, looping arms with Ruby.

 

“Come along, Jaune! We’re both very hungry!” Pyrrha chimes. Which earns a giggle from Ruby,  and a sigh from the now predimed money boy.

 

“Fine, but only because I’m such a good friend and boyfriend.”

 

~~~

 

Ruby’s back in Weiss’s office. The usual routine presuming. Ruby works at the table in her personal corner space. Weiss does her typical CEO activities.

 

It’s been quieter than usual. Not that it’s anyone’s fault--various forms of tension in the air and only rising--but it still makes Ruby nervous. Even after getting some of her... “frustrations” out only a couple days ago. She still wants _more_ with Weiss. Not specifically sure even herself what ‘more’ means.

 

Weiss turns to glance at her, phone in hand. It’s at this point Ruby realizes she’s staring _yet again_. Quickly, she turns away. Having recalled what endless staring led her to last time.

 

“ **Ja, schicken Sie mir die Dateien. Mein Verkaufsteam wird sie überprüfen. Danke.** ” Weiss clicks the phone off and down as her sentence ends. Turning back to Ruby, who is clearly pretending to work. Trying to do everything in her power to act like she wasn’t just staring.

 

Being fully aware of awkward feelings and tensions in the air, Weiss makes a proposition, “Let’s leave early today, and go out for lunch.”

 

Ruby blinks up in her seat. Never having been one to pass up the opportunity for food, but is still shocked Weiss is asking to go somewhere... _with her_ , “W-What? Really? With me?”

 

Weiss chuckles, “Do you see anyone else in the room?”

 

“No, but, I... won’t we get in trouble for leaving work early?”

 

“Ruby, I own the company. I make the rules. Meaning, I can do whatever I want.” She grabs her purse from behind her desk, shuffling for her scroll, “I’ll text Klein to pick us up. Unless, you have other plans?” Weiss asks her curiously. Almost as if it’s a test.

 

“No! No, I don’t. It’s just...”

 

“I thought you were suppose to protect me, Ruby,” Weiss teases, “What if someone tries to rob me at the restaurant? Or worse?”

 

Not even a millisecond goes by. Ruby has already grabbed her bag and Crescent Rose, “You’re right. I’m going with you.”

 

Weiss stares at her fondly. Ruby pretends a rose color to match her name _isn’t_ forming at her cheeks. Extending out a free hand to Ruby. Gesturing her to take it.

 

Ruby looks at it like it’s made of gold. Or perhaps, cookies, which would be more desirable in Ruby’s case. Carefully, like it will break if she holds on to strong, she grips Weiss’s hand. To reassure her, Weiss loops their fingers together in the hold.

 

“Ready?” Weiss asks.

 

“I... Yeah.” If a hand hold is making Ruby lose her speech, Weiss can only imagine how _something else_ in her mind will too.

 

~~~

 

Silberschatz is the name of the restaurant. A German restaurant. Perfect for German Weiss. Not for English speaking Ruby.

 

Ruby, however, is in no way complaining. Weiss held her hand the entire car ride. That’s enough for her to last at least six years, she thinks. Even without food and water.

 

They’ve only parted now to hold menus. Not that Ruby can read hers anyway. She’s left defenseless to judge by pictures, and only hope she doesn’t accidentally order something horrendous.

 

“Do you want me to translate anything for you? Weiss asks.

 

“No, uh, that’s okay. I think the pictures will be enough,” she replies. Even though they probably won’t be enough.

 

There’s silence for a few moments, until Weiss speaks up again.

 

“Do you know the name of this restaurant?”

 

“No, and please don’t make me try to pronounce it. I don’t want to be laughed at,” Ruby pouts.

 

Weiss giggles. Another lighter for the flame is lit in Ruby’s stomach, “I mean, do you know the English translation of it?”

 

“Uhh, no. What does it mean?”

 

Weiss forces their eyes to lock once again. A little devil hiding in her pupils, “It means Silver Treasure.”

 

The words roll off her tongue with a pride hidden inside. Ruby starts to over analyse the information she’s just learned, but tries very poorly to not let it show.

 

“Oh! Neat!” A nervous laugh escapes her lips.

 

Weiss nonchalantly returns to scanning her menu, “Makes you think, doesn’t it? Silver really is a beautiful color. I can see why someone would consider it a treasure.”

 

Weiss picked the restaurant on purpose. Saw the name driving down a road one day, and knew she had to bring Ruby there. Needed to see the look on Ruby’s face when she told her what it meant. By the way a blush just can’t seem to hide from the girl’s face, even in the dimly lit room, Weiss is pretty satisfied.

 

That however, doesn’t mean affection isn’t blossoming into rose petals in her own heart. She’s just far more sophisticated, and better at hiding it.

 

The silver eyes have always been one of her favorite features on Ruby. Not just because they are silver and notable. But, because of the way they show emotion. In elated glee, they shine and sparkle. In sorrowful panic, they gleam--quite literally washing away any threat who dares to even try a thing. Ruby being attached to the eye color just fits her so well. Made Weiss think of it, of _her_ , as all the more beautiful.

 

“I... uh...” Ruby begins again, “I actually was going to ask you something. A German thing you said to me the other day. I want to know what it means.”

 

Weiss blinks a bit. Recalling quite a few German things she’s said. In multiple different situations, “What did you want to know the meaning of?”

 

“Uhh, I don’t remember it exactly. But, it was when you told me I could leave early for the day. When I asked if I did something wrong, you said something German.”

 

 **Mein Liebling** . Weiss remembers it now. It’s funny to her. _That’s_ what Ruby wants to know the meaning of, when she’s said far more sensual things to her in her native tongue. Specifically in bed.

 

Admitting what she said, however, makes Weiss nervous. It’s strange really. She can drop anything out in English, and not be affected. But, saying her feelings in German. It feels more true. More vulnerable. More real.

 

Not that Weiss doesn’t want it to be real. Truth be told, she’s not as great of a flirt as she may seem. She still gets blushy; butterfly feelings. English is almost a way for her to mask it all. Pretend she has the upper hand, and isn’t also falling victim to the swarm of love bugs.

 

“Do you like when I speak German, Ruby?”

 

“Sure, I suppose.”

 

Weiss pulls a frown, “Do you _not_ like it?”

 

“No, no! I do!” Ruby’s quick to defend herself, “I think it’s quite... beautiful actual. To see you speak your mother tongue.”

 

Weiss smiles. Gripping onto her sleeves to somehow mask what her heart just did with Ruby saying that, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Ruby giggles nervously. Feeling like her heart is beating too fast, and too loud in her ears. Only hoping Weiss doesn’t have any super secret hearing abilities.

 

“Sooo, are you going to tell me what it means?”

 

“No.”

 

“What?! Why?!”

 

Weiss laughs. Placing her palm over her mouth. Ruby tries not to decompose from how _cute_ she’s being, “I think you’ll find out one day.”

 

Ruby pouts. Not understanding the meaning of that, she sinks back into her seat. A comfortable silence resumes at the table once again, but is quickly interrupted by an unwanted visitor.

 

“Well, well, well. I didn't know Schnee was in the building. If I had, I might've dressed a little better.”

 

A man approaches their table. Clearly a few drinks in, even it being only one in the afternoon. He looks wealthy, but rotting it rather than glorying it. Dressed in casual clothing, looking large in the room, and untamed. Set on some goal this would be a game, and that Weiss, for whatever reason, would give in.

 

Weiss gets physically nervous from his presence. Ruby can tell with the way her shoulders begin to shake. She stays alert, as Weiss bravely speaks, “Declan.”

 

The man, now known to Ruby as Declan, continues his preposterous laughing. Slowly approaching closer towards Weiss’s face. Glancing between her and Ruby, “Ahh, you brought a girl with you. Didn’t know you were still in your _experimental phase_.”

 

Weiss clenches her fingernails into her palms, turning her skin white. The shaking in her shoulders worsening, “Leave,” is her only response.

 

Declan trudges on. Continuing to poke the bear with a stick, “Oh, Weiss, don’t be like that. You know I’m just acknowledging what everyone’s thinking. She’s a cute one though, I’ll give you that.”

 

“Hey dickface, she told you to _leave_ ! So leave, or I’ll _make_ you leave,” Ruby demands. Suddenly  standing up with her words, and ready to pull out Crescent Rose from her side if need be. She doesn’t know the full story of who this Declan creep is, or why Weiss is so nervous around him, but none of that matters. Ruby is here to protect Weiss. From anyone and any threat.

 

Weiss looks up at her practical knight in shining armor in awe. Pleased when Declan finally gives up, and continues on his merry way. Dropping a derogatory term as he finally exists their table.

 

“Thank... you...” Weiss finally breathes out in relief. As if her oxygen had temporarily turned to spikes, and now that this Declan guy is gone, she’s finally able to breathe normally again.

 

“Who the fuck was _that_ , and would you be mad if I killed him?” Ruby asks. Not even joking.

 

Weiss laughs out loud in her seat with Ruby’s words. Ruby only ever swears like this when she feels something too strongly. Just the sudden action of it humored Weiss. Ruby doesn’t mind, laughing along with her. She’ll take Weiss’s smiles and giggling over her uncomfortable shaking from strange men any day.

 

“He’s... just some prick. Use to be a partner with the Schnee Dust Company, when my father was still in control. Always had a problem with me, and the fact I’m attracted to girls has always been his way of letting his rage out on me.”

 

“That’s disgusting,” Ruby states, “If I ever see him even look at you again, I’m going to put my silver eyes to good use.”

 

“Don’t those only work on Grimm?”

 

“He’s too disgusting. He can’t be human.”

 

Weiss continues laughing again, and Ruby does too, looking at Weiss sweetly.

 

“Are you okay, though? You looked... really tense,” Ruby asks.

 

Weiss nods. Reaching out, and giving Ruby’s hand a comforting squeeze. Another match lit, and added to Ruby’s internal flame of affection, “Of course I am. Because you were here for me.”

 

~~~

 

Three days.

 

It’s been three days since Ruby’s been at work.

 

To say Weiss misses her, would be an understatement.

 

The excuse according to the front desk: a terrible stomach ache, that just hasn’t passed. Weiss doesn’t want to not believe her, but something still feels... off.

 

Weiss had texted her the night before. Asking if she felt better enough to come into work tomorrow--aka today. The girl responded with a yes. Weiss told her to come in early. There were things Ruby needed to catch up on. Important things.

 

Weiss was holding off on doing this. Thinking it could be too soon. Too sudden. Too much for Ruby. But, a desire is burning within her. And if she has any reason to believe Ruby made up her illness, this is the way to get it out of her.

 

Her thoughts are soon interrupted by the familiar knock at her door.

 

This is where it all begins.

 

“Enter,” Weiss states through the intercom. The doors open, and she’s met with a sleepy; yawning Ruby. Looking too innocent for the situation that’s about to unfold.

 

“Good morning,” Ruby says. A couple yawns in between her words. A tired grin across her face, “I’m here early, like you told me to be.”

 

“Good,” Weiss responds. A dullness to her voice that Ruby clearly picks up on.

 

“Is something... wrong?” Fiddling her fingers, she begins to worry.

 

“Close the doors behind you. Make sure they’re locked.”

 

Hesitant, and a little concerned from no reply to her question, she does as she’s directed. Shutting the doors behind her. Making sure they’re locked tight.

 

“If this is, umm... about my sick days. I’m really sorry it was so many. I just felt horrible, and didn’t want to come here and not be productive. Or worse, get anybody sick.” Ruby’s rambling. A common habit of hers when she’s nervous. Weiss has to shut her up.

 

She does exactly that. Immediately walking over, and slamming Ruby against the wall. It’s not scary or painful for the girl. Rather, it’s _thrilling_. This is definitely waking up every part of her body.

 

“W-Weiss...” Two hands trap Ruby further against the wall. Not daring to let her move. A trail of heat, need, and desire works its way down Ruby’s body from the impact.

 

“Were you really sick?” Weiss asks. Voice low. Controlling the situation right away.

 

“Y-Yes...”

 

“Are you lying to me? I’ll find out if you are.”

 

“N-No...” Her responses are minimal, stuttered, and quick. Weiss is pretty certain it’s not just from her currently pinning the girl.

 

Weiss forces eye contact between the two of them. Taking one of her hands, and tracing it along Ruby’s jawline, “Oh, Ruby. You’ve always been a terrible liar.”

 

Ruby should be nervous right now. Terrified even. She just lied to her boss. Not just that, but the CEO of the company she works for. All because she wanted a few days to hangout with Yang and Blake. She should be in absolute fear. However, she’s anything but. Nothing but lust fills her mind. Thrilled by any possibility that could happen.

 

“I...I...” is all she’s able to manage out. Thoughts interrupted as she’s flipped around to face the wall, and a hand is swiftly in her skirt.

 

Already, Ruby’s warm. Ruby’s _we_ t. They’ve been in the same room for a few minutes, and Ruby is already soaking her own fabrics. It’s as if Weiss, and her existence _alone_ turns Ruby on. She clenches her thighs around Weiss’s hand to her clit, that’s rubbing dangerously slow. Digging her nails into her palms, Ruby tries everything in her power to somehow mask everything Weiss can feel on her fingers.

 

“Ruby, Ruby, Ruby...” Weiss taunts, “Is this the only way I can ever get anything out of you? Or, are you going to lie to me again, and say you’re not already soaked by just my presence?”

 

Ruby sinks her teeth into her bottom lip. She can’t dare be heard right now. Not in her place of work. The walls aren’t made of steel.

 

Weiss knows what Ruby’s trying to do. So, she increases her speed. Making Ruby force a hand over her mouth, “You better start using your words, Ruby. I have no problem _fucking_ them out of you.”

 

“I-I’m sorry...” Ruby’s really not sorry. If she had known missing work would get Weiss to touch her like this, in her _office_ , Ruby would’ve missed a week. A month. Hell, a year.

 

Weiss pulls her hand out, turning Ruby over to face her once again. Taking the same fingers she just used to touch her with, and placing them in front of the girl’s mouth. Ruby eagerly puts them between her lips.

 

“I got you a present,” Weiss begins to explain. A secret madness of intentions hidden in her voice, “A perfect way for you to make it up to me. I’ve missed you too much. Especially seeing you wither and moan.”

 

Ruby’s eyes turn black as quickly as turning a light switch off. No clue of the present, but knowing it’ll be the most satisfying gift she’s ever gotten. Can’t help but moan onto Weiss’s fingers at the thought. Signifying her need to know _what_ it is.

 

“Are you excited? Or, do you just enjoy the taste of yourself that much?” Weiss queries. Ruby nods in response. Answering yes to both questions.

 

Removing her fingers, Weiss uses her thumb to trace over Ruby’s bottom lip. Ruby getting the memo, pokes her tongue out, and Weiss meets it with her own. The kiss is hotter than their first. Filled with more lust. More passion. More need and craving. Lips are smacked, sucked, and bitten. Tongues dance together, coated in the faint taste of Ruby.

 

A wet smacking sound is heard as Weiss pulls away. The two take a moment to catch their breaths. Both of their eyes hazy and flushed. Weiss looks at Ruby with needy control in her eyes. Ruby returns a look to Weiss. One that perfectly explains how much she wants Weiss to just destroy her. Make every part of her body spring, spiral, and escape into vanity.

 

“So, Ruby...” Weiss begins, “Do you want me to take control of you some more? Give you the present you _deserve_?”

 

The question is lustful, but also signaling Weiss is asking for _consent_ from Ruby. There should never be force. Weiss wants the green light--the euphoric symbolism of a yes to proceed, and do all that she wants, _needs_ to do to Ruby. Moreso, Weiss wants Ruby to want it too.

 

Ruby is quick to nod. Knowing it’s wrong. Knowing it’s bad. Letting her boss--the CEO for that matter--take her steamy soul right in this room. Ruby’s not even certain she’ll be able to control herself. To keep herself silent; unobvious. But, it’s a risk she’s willing to take. Her need of Weiss on her skin surpasses any written or unwritten social norms.

 

“Y-Yes...” Ruby breathes, “Do whatever you want to me.”

 

“Good girl.” With those simple words, said in such a manner, such a lust from Weiss, as she smirks so terribly, Ruby visibly shutters and shakes. Bumping herself against the wall. It hasn’t even truly _started_ , and she doesn’t know how much she’s going to be able to take, without slipping into a forbidden; erotic malice.

 

“You enjoy that, don’t you?” Weiss tests, “Do you like being praised, Ruby? Crave the satisfaction of knowing how well you’re doing?”

 

Weiss isn’t even touching her right now. Words alone make Ruby whimper out, disheveled. Her body can’t stand _still_.

 

“W-Weiss...” It leaves her in a tone like a beg. Weiss herself wonders with Ruby squirming; pleading in this way, how much more she _herself_ can take.

 

“Okay. Okay, baby,” Weiss chuckles. Darkness in her tone. Moving her lips up to Ruby’s neck, which she takes a few moments to suck and mark. Feeling the vibration of the sounds Ruby makes against her skin, as it all leave the girl’s lips. Weiss’s mouth then travels to Ruby’s ear. Whispering into it lowly, as she grabs ahold of Ruby’s clothes, “Take these off for me. _All_ of them.”

 

Ruby does as she’s told. Weiss stepping back to give her the space to do so. She is quick with her actions. Quick and needy. Ripping, untying, and throwing it all to the ground. Weiss watches as she does this. Taking in the sight of Ruby becoming more and more bare for her. Once every piece of cloth is disregarded, Weiss steps closer once again. Getting down on her knees, and instantly focusing her attention on the dripping folds of Ruby. Her fingers spread them apart, and Ruby shudders.

 

“Ruby, you’re a _mess_. Tell me, why are you so wet?”

 

Ruby is thrown completely off guard. Is Weiss seriously asking her _why_ . Not only this, but doing so as she just _stares_. As if it’s some maddening art piece hung in the gallery, only for her gaze. But, art is hard to explain. Sometimes, it just has no meaning. Other times, the meaning is too much for any language’s vocabulary to explain.

 

“I... don’t know...”

 

“You don’t know?” Weiss looks up into Ruby’s eyes. A spark of the teasing devil appears as black, and slowly fades the normal blue color to her irises, “Well then, I have a lot of work to do, don’t I?”

 

And the work certainly begins. Weiss immediately bringing her mouth into Ruby’s soaked folds. Feeling every part of her on her tongue. Tasting ever cravis of the skin. It’s thrilling. Ruby tastes just as sweet as her personality. The sweetness continuing for Weiss, as luxurious moans leave the girl’s lips.

 

Weiss, however, can tell Ruby is _still_ trying to hold back her volume. It’s not going to do. Weiss wants to _hear_ her.

 

“The quieter you are, the less likely you’ll come today.” The statement is simple, direct, and yet, full of so much threat. Enough to worry Ruby completely. She needs to get off. No matter if the whole building ends up hearing her, she _needs_ to get off.

 

So, Ruby stops trying to hold in her noises. Let’s them naturally slip out of from her mouth, and into the air. Weiss shows her satisfaction with this, as she picks up the pace with her tongue. Moving directly to Ruby’s clit. Focusing on it. Giving it all the attention it needs and deserves.

 

It’s not long before Ruby is spilling. Grinding her hips into the motions of Weiss’s mouth. Banging her hands as fists against the wall, moaning. Crashing up like waves and falling back down into the seashore, Ruby feels it all out. Weiss drinking up all the access escaping Ruby. Flourishing in the taste. In her success of Ruby’s orgasm.

 

After a few moments of letting Ruby breathe and return to the present, Weiss pulls her mouth away. Standing back up, she smirks. Turning around, and walking back to her desk. She takes a seat in her office chair. Watching. Waiting.

 

Ruby is confused. But more than that, she’s frustrated. That can’t be all Weiss has planned for her, can it? Ruby wants more. Ruby needs more. Unknown of what to do, as she stands there still entirely exposed, breaths still heavy and full, she steps forward. Walking up, until she's right in front of Weiss’s desk. Imagining the possibilities.

 

Weiss looks up at her. A mocking tone in her voice, and an expression that just isn’t fair, “Did you need something, Ruby?”

 

 _Yes_ , Ruby so desperately wants to say, _What are you doing? Stop teasing me this way. This hasn’t been enough_.

 

But, she holds her tongue from her infuriated mind. She knows Weiss is able to tell, however, with the way she smirks. Continuing to lick her lips. Her eyes like lasers in Ruby’s abdomen.

 

“Use your words, Ruby.”

 

“I...” she begins, but decides to change her words mid sentence, “Where’s my present?”

 

Weiss can’t help but blink a bit in surprise. A chuckle admitting from her lips. Ruby’s so _needy_. There’s no other way to describe it. Needy in Weiss’s touch. Needy in Weiss getting her off. She couldn’t get enough of it. Neither of them could.

 

“Still dripping for more?” Weiss asks. Which earns her a fidgeting Ruby, “You just need to keep coming _that badly_?”

 

“Please...” Ruby begs out. It leaves her lips in a begging whisper. Enough for Weiss to stand up, take Ruby’s hands, and pull her onto the desk between them.

 

Ruby starts by sitting atop of the surface. Confused. Alarmed. _Ecstatic_. The amount of times she’s imagined this exact scenario. Too many for her to ever admit outloud.

 

Weiss notices, and speaks out some more teasing words, “Is this it, Ruby? Is your wildest dream coming true? Are you finally getting what you’ve always wanted--to be fucked right on my desk?” Weiss pushes Ruby down to a lying position as she speaks. Spreading the girl’s legs as she lays. Seeing wetness pouring from her.

 

Ruby’s breathless. The once mild flame in her stomach, has now been lit by at least a several thousand matches. An uncontainable fire now brews. Spreading around every inch of her skin and bones.

 

“You didn’t answer me,” Weiss taunts.

 

“Yes, Weiss. Oh my god, _yes_.”

 

Ruby hears a draw open. Her eyes widen. Weiss smirk draws bigger across her face.

 

“Ever heard of a _double play vibrator_ ?” Weiss asks. So casually, as if she didn’t just ask _exactly_ what she just asked.

 

Ruby audibly gasps, because no. She’s never heard of something like that. Ruby’s never even owned a sex toy in her life. Has no idea what something like that would even _do_. Her lingering questions, and wonderment of mystery are about to be answered.

 

“Then I suppose I’ll explain it to you.” Weiss locks eyes with Ruby. Bringing attention to the toy in her hands. Ruby’s mouth visibly begins to drool, “There’s two ends. One goes _inside_ you, the other sits on your _clit_. From there, they vibrate, and you feel everything I want you to feel.”

 

Ruby is about to die, and go to some sort of beautiful, pink clouded, ecstasy in the air heaven. She’s sure of it. Everything that’s happened between the two has been so filthy. So raw. This is about to be all of that, multiplied by a number too great to even exist.

 

“Oh,” Weiss adds on. Revealing a remote attached to the toy, “I forgot the best part. With every button and setting at my fingertips, _I_ have all the control. Just like you always enjoy.”

 

Yes. Ruby’s absolutely going to die. But, this is a death she welcomes. Every part of her body open and ready for it.

 

“Jesus christ, Weiss...” Ruby’s head lull’s back. Her imagination running wild. The fact Weiss even has all this, _planned_ for all of this, just for her. It’s too much.

 

“Well, Ruby...” Weiss brings her face directly above the lying girl’s, “Would you like me to proceed?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes. Please!” Ruby is surely too quick to answer. Practically whimpering with her reply.

 

That’s all Weiss needs. Placing one end inside Ruby’s entrance, and the other atop her clit, Weiss sits back down in her desk chair. Sitting so casually. So normally. Just _watching_ , as she begins to fiddle with the buttons.

 

It’s most definitely the lowest setting, but the vibrations everywhere on Ruby’s lower half immediately send her into a mess of spitting moans and whimpers. It’s not just the fact it’s a sex toy, that’s vibrating _in_ and _on_ her. Weiss is controlling everything. Any setting, pressure, or speed that Weiss wants for Ruby, is what she feels. That alone makes this all an extremely desired insanity.

 

Weiss continues to sit. Chin in the palm of one hand. Remote in the other. She just _watches_ and _stares_ . A smirk never leaving her face. Ruby, laying out completely open on her desk. Feeling every vibration Weiss sends through to her. Unable to keep quiet. Unable to _care_.

 

She wants to know how far she can go. How high she can increase the settings, before Ruby is _screaming_. Letting all her walls crash down, and erupting into a typhoon. So, she dials it up by 5, and Ruby’s head falls back on the desk. Well on her way.

 

“W-Weiss, _f-fuck_!” Once again, Ruby is not normally one to swear. Unless however, an intense emotion takes her over. It looks like this is one of those scenarios.

 

“Look at me, **mein liebling** ,” Weiss demands. Ruby uses all of her willpower to raise her head.  Meeting the eyes of the devil covered in snow, “You’re so pretty, Ruby. Withering, right here on my desk. I wonder just how much more of this you can take.”

 

As her words end, she increases the settings by _another_ 5 temps.

 

Fuck the building.

 

Fuck Schnee Dust Company.

 

Fuck her job.

 

Fuck the world at this point.

 

The feelings overwhelm Ruby. Vibrations everywhere. Weiss simply staring. Controlling it all. She’s screaming out. All of it sounding wet, and full of lust.

 

Weiss stands. Using her free hand to grab onto Ruby’s right one. Looping their fingers. Letting Ruby squeeze as tight as she desires, “Are you going to come for me? Right here on my desk, with your loud; pretty sounds? Please, Ruby. Come for me. Show me just how much you like my control.”

 

Ruby explodes.

 

Shooting stars detonate, and turn into the forming of planets. The sky--for only a millisecond--turns pink. Gravity becomes nonexist. Everything fades away. Floating. Becoming invisible. Then reappearing, as a completely new universe.

 

Ruby explodes.

 

The touch of every sensation. Every grip. Every boiling point. The fire inside escapes, and erupts in sound out of Ruby’s mouth. It shows desire. Yearning. A bloom of every craving finally settled.

 

Ruby explodes.

 

And Weiss’s heart does too.

 

~~~

 

Ruby hasn’t been able to stop thinking of that day.

 

How it began and ended. Weiss. Her touch. The way she loved power over Ruby. While also pleasuring her, and the constant affection she had throughout.

 

Everything Weiss has done up until this point--all centered around Ruby.

 

She isn’t complaining. But, for some unbeknownst reason to her, today, on this Saturday, as she sits at home, rethinking all of her emotions, she’s annoyed.

 

Perhaps it’s because feelings have yet to be discussed through all of this, despite the sharing of such intimate experiences.

 

Ruby has always trusted Weiss. Ever since the Beacon Academy days. Swore up and down she would give her life for the girl, and knows Weiss would do the same. Even if at times they appeared as enemies. Everything they ever did, all the time they ever spent together, brought them closer.

 

Somehow working together professionally has brought all their feelings out. Weiss acting on her emotions. Feeling her cravings out on Ruby with every high she gets. Ruby soaking in the constant touches, smiles, and even light words from Weiss.

 

Today, she wants to physically return it.

 

Her mind allows no more than a two second consideration on it. Before she can even blink quick enough, she finds herself in the car. Driving down Atlas to the Schnee estate.

 

Feet walk in determination, with every step across the humongous driveway. She’s shocked there’s no gate, no security, or anything stopping her from entering so easily. Perhaps that’s just the nature of Weiss, however. Still wanting to be seen as powerful, but also welcoming and without a threat.

 

No hesitation in her mind or spirit today, Ruby rings the doorbell. A few moments pass, and Weiss opens the door. Not dressed any different than her usual fancy attire and jewels. Even with it being a weekend, and having off work.

 

“Oh, hello, Ruby. What are you-”

 

She’s cut off immediately, Ruby crashing their lips together like a car collision. Forcing herself inside, and not daring to break away. Ruby feels out Weiss against her mouth. Backing her up into the nearest wall she finds.

 

Weiss is definitely thrown off by all this. Ruby suddenly and unexpectedly showing up. Kissing her. Pinning _her_ against the wall. But, she definitely doesn’t mind either. Her hands trail up and down Ruby’s sides, as she pulls the girl in closer. Making the space tighter and warmer between them.

 

When they finally part lips, Ruby speaks no words. Only moving her mouth to Weiss’s neck. Biting and sucking marks in. Wanting everyone to know what she’s done. For the first time ever, she hears Weiss release shudders and moans of her own. Bending her head more to the side to give Ruby more access. And she takes it. Leaving wet, deep, and noticeable marks completely up and down the girl’s skin. Loving the feeling of Weiss’s increasing heart rate under her tongue.

 

“R-Ruby, aah, _Ruby_.” Weiss lets the name fall so easily from her lips. Gripping her nails into the skin under Ruby’s loose top. Breathing full of passion.

 

Once Ruby feels satisfied with all the artwork of reds and purples she’s created along Weiss’s neck, she pulls away. Looking at the girl with a glow to her eyes.

 

“Hi.”

 

Weiss giggles. Dipping her head down into the crease of Ruby’s own neck, before looking back at the girl again, “Hello, Ruby. I would’ve invited you in, but you’ve already made your wants very clear.”

 

Ruby shows a smirk of her own to Weiss. One that sends shivers down her spine, “Have I?”

 

“Hmm, well I guess maybe not. But I’d love it if you told me.” Weiss plays with some of the loose strands of hair falling into Ruby’s face, pushing them behind her ear. Using her other hand to grip onto the girl’s waist.

 

Normally in a situation like this, Ruby would feel shy, nervous, and even embarrassed. But, something about it being Weiss, with her blue eyes, long hair of snow, and lips still slicked wet, makes Ruby feel peaceful. Comforted. Like she wants to give this girl every galaxy, planet, and star in the sky.

 

“You’ve spent so much time touching me. I want to touch _you_ now, Weiss.”

 

It shoots a million arrows of adoration acid into Weiss’s heart. The words that fall from Ruby’s lips. How they’re said. The way her silver eyes look at her, with both beauty and lust. Weiss is absolutely going to have no problem with this.

 

“Well...” she trails on, “My bedroom is upstairs. I have silk sheets, so try not to make too big of a mess of me, please.”

 

Ruby laughs. Suddenly grabbing Weiss by her hips, lifting her up, and wrapping the smaller girl around her, “No promises.”

 

Weiss lets Ruby carry her up the massive staircase. Wrapping her legs around her waist, and somehow having the ability to direct her where to go. All while continuing to kiss across the girl’s face, cheeks, and neck. Once arrived, Ruby wastes no time laying her down across the spoken sheets of silk. Immediately bringing herself atop of Weiss, and kissing her once again. Their lips connecting this time around is filled with more passion than it ever has before. It’s still glossy, and tongues still mold. But, there’s a different atmosphere in the air with it. One beyond more than just lust.

 

As she pulls away, she takes a moment to stare down at the girl. Face flushed, eyes hazy, and body opened up for Ruby. A different change of pace. One she loves.

 

“Take your clothes off,” Ruby breathes out.

 

“Oh, are you ordering me this time around?” Weiss teases.

 

“Yes.” Ruby’s voice is laced with seriousness, “Now take your clothes off.”

 

Weiss is stunned by all of this, but is enjoying it all the more. Slightly sitting up to do so, she one by one removes every fabric, tie, and latch around her body. All until she resumes her lying position. Bare, open, and exposed for Ruby.

 

Ruby just stares even more. Weiss is _beautiful_. Every part of her skin. Every scar. Every curve. Every menisque thing--enchantingly beautiful. Weiss is a beautiful princess, straight out of a fairytale. No, she’s more than that. Something glowy and otherworldly. Perhaps, an angel.

 

Her attention is quickly brought down to the most important part of Weiss in this moment. Seeing the girl, for the first time, dripping down her own thighs. As if having Ruby’s touch is what she’s been craving for far too long.

 

“Weiss, y’know, if you wanted me to touch you _so bad_ all those times before, you could’ve just asked me to,” Ruby coos. Making her way down to the alluring; glistening spot.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Weiss groans. Clearly irritated, and wanting Ruby to stop staring and put herself to good use. Oh, how the tables have turned.

 

“Now, _princess_ , is that really anyway to get what you want?”

 

“R-Ruby, a-ah!” Weiss has no time to fully process Ruby’s sensual words, or even comment on them. She feels a tongue immediately grace over her folds, and that becomes the center of her attention.

 

Ruby takes her time. Tasting every part of Weiss. Feeling the way she shutters, gasps, and twitches under her mouth. Looking up, she notices Weiss’s eyes on her. Looking at her with such desire. Wanting to see everything Ruby’s doing, _because_ it’s Ruby doing it.

 

“Enjoying the show?” Ruby asks her. Pulling away for a split second to do so, before resuming her work.

 

As she feels satisfied from exploring, Ruby moves her mouth, and focuses her attention onto the girl’s clit. Working the muscles in her mouth on it with speed, pressure, and volume. Her work is clearly well received, as she hears throaty moans escape Weiss’s lips. Soon, a hand is pulling on the back of her hair. Ruby takes this as a sign to put everything into getting Weiss off.

 

“Shit, Ruby. Your pretty mouth works so good.” The words of encouragement go straight to Ruby’s own heat between her legs, but still remains to focus her attention on Weiss. Going until repeats of her name are heard, and she’s licking up the remains. Weiss riding out her high on her tongue.

 

Weiss takes a moment to fall back into the present. Staring at the world around her. Remembering she’s in her room. With Ruby. Between her legs. The best scenario that could’ve happened today.

 

When she feels Weiss has calmed some, she brings her head back up, and her mouth back onto Weiss’s. Letting the girl taste herself upon Ruby’s tongue. Which she clearly enjoys, by the way Weiss moans between their lips.

 

Ruby takes a moment to admire the breathless girl under her, before asking the most shocking question yet, “Where do you keep your toys?”

 

Weiss’s eyes widen. Stunned. Completely stunned. Ruby wants the power. Ruby wants the _control_. It’s provocative for sweet Ruby. Weiss can’t get enough of it.

 

“In... my dresser. The third drawer on the left.”

 

Ruby swiftly rises back up. Heading straight for the drawer. What she finds when she opens it, sends her weak at the knees.

 

She doesn’t even know half of what’s in there. To her, it’s all foreign. A museum of treasures, and she knows maybe how two or three of them work. Ruby sees the toy Weiss used on her previously, and sinks a lip between her teeth. As fun as it could be to _return the favor_ to Weiss, she wants to try something different. Something deeper. Spotting a long; thick vibrator, Ruby decides it’s perfect for her fantasies to come to life.

 

Ruby takes the toy in her hand, spinning back around on her feet. Placing it on the bed, and letting Weiss stare at it. Acknowledge it. _Think_ about it. Ruby strips herself of her own clothing, before returning to the girl awaiting her on the bed, whose wetness forms down her thighs once again.

 

“Is this okay?” Ruby asks. Glancing at the buttons on the end of the toy. Considering all the possibilities.

 

“Just a simple vibrator? A little basic, but I can roll with it,” Weiss teases.

 

Ruby’s own smirk returns, which sends waves through Weiss’s soul. Especially with Ruby’s words, “Maybe, but this one goes _inside_ , doesn’t it? Meaning, I can fuck you with it.”

 

Weiss is about to get the revenge she so desperately craves and deserves.

 

Ruby kneels herself in front of Weiss. Glancing down at the girl’s twisting hips, as she mockingly runs the toy up and down Weiss’s folds. Not even having turned it on yet, and Weiss is already a mess from the contact.

 

“Are you just going to continue to taunt me? Or, will you show me how much power you truly have, and fuck me like you promised?”

 

Even as Weiss lays under her, she has the upperhand. Ruby may have the control currently, but Weiss _always_ has the ability to make Ruby melt. So, Ruby gives in. Wanting to see just what she can do for the girl.

 

Switching on a button, she clicks the lowest vibration speed on, and slowly pushes the toy inside of Weiss. Watching her stretch and grasp around it. Feeling her instantly wet the material. Hearing her moan out sounds of pleasure from her lips. Head falling back from both the contact and vibrating.

 

Ruby lays herself on her side next to Weiss. Using one of her hands to work the toy all the way in, and all the way out of the girl’s entrance. Letting Weiss stretch around it, and get use to the feeling.

 

“Is this good?” Ruby asks. Stroking her free hand through Weiss’s hair.

 

“M-More,” Weiss demands, “I want more.”

 

The demand of it makes Ruby’s stomach do flips, but she reciprocates. Turning up the dial of the vibrations. Pumping the toy faster inside of Weiss. Clearly, this is what the girl wants. What she _needs_. Sounds escaping out of her increasing in volume, speed, and rapidity, as she feels the the vibrating length rub against her walls.

 

At one point, Ruby absentmindedly moves in just the right place. Weiss starts crying out in pleasure.

 

“Ruby Rose, right there! And don’t you _fucking stop_.”

 

Ruby has absolutely zero intentions of doing so. Especially with the command laced in Weiss’s voice. She continues in the spot Weiss clearly craves with every part of her. Turning up the vibrations even more, and moving the toy in a rigorous speed. It doesn’t take much more than that. Weiss is shouting Ruby’s name all through her dozens of estate walls. Fireworks exploding of vibrations in the bedroom. Weiss absorbs it all in, and rides it all out.

 

Ruby, yet again, can’t do anything but watch. _Stare_. It’s one of the most beautiful sights she’s ever witnessed. Weiss feeling every ounce of pleasure, and releasing it with every since of her body. Skin glowing. Lips breathy and parted. Eyes starstruck, as she stares back at Ruby. Weiss has to be made of magic. There’s no way someone can just be this gorgeous.

 

“Sooo, how did I do?” Ruby asks. Giggling laced in her voice. She carefully removes the toy from Weiss. Disregarding it to one of the bedside tables.

 

Weiss smirks up at her. A look Ruby’s all too familiar with, “Let me feel you on my tongue, and I’m certain you’ll have your answer.”

 

Ruby wanted to make this all about Weiss. But, as she suddenly notices her own dampness sticky between her thighs, she knows she needs to feel Weiss there. Moving herself and her torso up so it lays right above Weiss’s head, Ruby waits for Weiss to make the first move.

 

With a grip of the girl’s hips and a pull down, Weiss brings Ruby’s heat to her mouth. Flattening her tongue, she let’s Ruby grind herself forwards and backwards. Tasting all the moisture already there. She let’s this continue for a few moments. But, Weiss can only ever let Ruby have _so much_ control. Squeezing her hips to stop her motions, Weiss takes over.

 

Ruby will never be tired of Weiss’s mouth. How it knows ever spot in Ruby to lick, suck, and taste. How her tongue is able to swirl. Tracing out beautiful feelings. How her lips suction between her clit, and just send her over the edge.

 

Already so close from everything that’s happened today, and finally feeling friction, she breathes out. Encouraging Weiss with several calls of her name, before falling head first, _yet again_ , into the tunnel pool to space. Feeling everything shift and twirl, as the pleasure takes over.

 

Weiss--per usual--takes in all the access Ruby spills over directly up with her tongue. Ruby’s sweet. Her taste is sweet. If Weiss could have it permanently embedded into her taste buds, she would without hesitation.

 

As reality is snapped back into her brain, Ruby shifts herself back down on the bed. Laying over Weiss--as they previously started. Meeting her tongue with Weiss’s. Tasting herself again on the girl. Loving it. Loving especially how much Weiss loves the taste of her.

 

Weiss flips them over. Showing vulnerability for the first time, as she lays herself down slightly over Ruby. Making a comfortable spot in the crook of the girl’s neck. Playing with strands of her hair. Ruby wraps an arm around her. Using their free hands to lock fingers.

 

“Y'know...” Weiss begins, “You’re like, stupidly cute. Ever since Beacon, when you crashed into me. I’ve thought you were stupidly; unfairly cute.”

 

Ruby giggles, “Am I still only _just cute_?”

 

“I mean, no. Of course not. You’re also this... indescribable description of beautiful. Inside and out. You just walk into a room, and everything lights up. The room glows red. You bring an aura of beautiful; red joy wherever you go. It’s apart of your identity. It’s apart of you.”

 

It’s silly, but with what Weiss says, Ruby feels tears prick at her eyes. The words fall from Weiss with so much ease. And yet, they have so much power and meaning behind them. A sense of adoration. A sense of love.

 

“Are you kidding?” Ruby begins to query, “Have you seen yourself?”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss raises an eyebrow. Ruby giggles. Ahh, her typical catchphrase. How nostalgic.

 

“It means, you’re Weiss. Ignore the Schnee part. You’re just Weiss. If you told me you were born from snowflakes touched by starlight, I would believe you. You’re enchanting. You’re strong. You’re brave. Even being one with ice, you’re still warm. You’re kind. You care so deeply. Your passion can get you anywhere. It made you a CEO after all.”

 

“It did, didn’t it?” Weiss jokes, which sends Ruby into even more grinning giggles. Even if she seems to pass off Ruby’s statement. On the inside, the icicles have broken. Snow crystals falling everywhere. Melting as they hit the surface, turning to rose petals. Ruby’s red warmth of love entering her soul.

 

The two lay in silence for awhile. Basking in the warmth of each other. Simply enjoying it, and the whitenoise of the wind and birds in the background. Thinking of their feelings for each other. Absorbing them.

 

“Do you have any movies?” Ruby asks. Breaking the contemporary silence, which sends Weiss laughing, “I don’t want to leave, but if we just lay here, I’m going to fall asleep.”

 

“Ruby, I have an entire home theater,” Weiss states. Stars literally form in Ruby’s eyes.

 

“Oh my gosh! Can we use it? Please? Pretty please?!” she beams. Sitting up along with Weiss.

 

“Of course. But... perhaps we should put our clothes back on first? I have an entire housestaff here.”

 

“Oh... right... I forgot,” Ruby shyly giggles. Throwing her clothes from the floor back on. Weiss reciprocating her actions.

 

“Nobody heard you, Ruby. I promise,” Weiss winks to her. Only making the embarrassed color in Ruby’s cheeks deepen, “Didn’t I ever tell you? My bedroom and office have soundproof walls.”

 

“W-What... why?”

 

“So you’ll _always_ have the privacy to moan as loud as you want.”

 

~~~

 

The day seems average. How the days _usually_ start for Ruby, since working for Schnee Dust Company. Ruby carpools with Penny to work. They part ways. Occasionally meet up for lunch together with Weiss and Velvet, before carpooling back home. Ready to do it all again the next day.

 

She sits in the car again. Another morning next to Penny, as they discuss casual things.

 

“Oh, and I saw _two_ dogs at the park yesterday! They were both brown, and very nice,” Penny cheers out. The things in life that please her so much simpler. It’s admirable.

 

Ruby’s decides to stay tight lipped about her weekend. Penny’s too good. Too _pure_ to know, “How big were they? Did you get to pet them? Ugh, I bet they were so cute!” That doesn’t mean she’s not eager to talk about Penny’s dog adventures with her though.

 

“They were very small. I did get to pet them! For exactly 16 minutes. But then, the owner had to go. She was also very nice,” Penny glees in the memory. Ruby grins along with her.

 

“Cuuuute!”

 

“They were the cutest!”

 

As the car makes a stop to the front of Schnee Dust Company, as it usually does, the two girls leave the vehicle and part ways. Promising to meet back up later. Ruby skips in through the double doors. Giving her usual wave of a greeting to Ella at the front desk, who returns the gesture. She hops on the elevator, and heads to the top floor. To an office she’ll never see the same way again. But, she’s completely okay with that.

 

By her usual routine, she knocks on the doors to signify she’s there. For the first time, however, she hears no reply through the intercom.

 

“Weiss?” she calls into it, “Are you there?”

 

No response.

 

Ruby decides to just assume Weiss had stepped out for a moment. So, she simply enters the room. Not noticing anything unusual, until arriving to her table in the corner.

 

A bouquet of white roses sits in the middle of the table. Wrapped in a large; pink ribbon, tied into a bow. A notecard is propped up against the flowers, reading: **_Mein Liebling means My Darling_ **.

 

Ruby feels like crying a pool of happy; loving tears right on that floor. Her heart feels so warm. So filled. This gesture from Weiss means so much to her. Everything perfectly selected, crafted, and placed: all for Ruby. It means the world to her. More than the world. The universe. Beyond the universe. Deeper than anything in existence.

 

“I see you’ve found your table. I decided to... redecorate it.” Ruby is pulled from her thoughts by the sudden sound of Weiss’s voice behind her. She turns around. Not even hesitating, as she runs into the girl’s arms. Showing no shame of the pricks of tears forming at her eyes.

 

Weiss feels over the moon from it. Seeing Ruby act so lovingly from the smallest gesture. It made her heart soar in her chest. She reciprocates Ruby’s hold on her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, as one comfortingly runs fingers through her short hair.

 

“Weiss, you suck,” Ruby whines into the girl’s shoulder. Sniffles emitting with her words.

 

Weiss chuckles. Moving herself, so Ruby’s head faces her own. Using her thumb to stroke away any escaping tears, “I know it’s a little different than my _last present_ , but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

 

Ruby rolls her eyes, “No, no. I mean... you just suck! That’s too sweet of you! Why did you do that? I will cherish it forever... but why?”

 

Seeing Ruby so full of affection to the point where she teasingly insults Weiss is too endearing. Weiss takes a step back. Releasing Ruby’s hold, and instead gripping their hands. Locking their fingers with the touch, “Because, if I asked you to be my girlfriend, and didn’t get you flowers, that would not be very classy of me. I’m a Schnee. I have a classy brand to uphold.”

 

Ruby’s eyes widen. The normal fire of affection inside her goes from flaming orange, to a lovestruck pink. Forever to burn that way. She looks down at the lock of their fingers, before looking back up into Weiss’s eyes, “You want me... to be your girlfriend?”

 

“Only if you want me to be yours, too.”

 

“Of course I want that!” It leaves Ruby’s lips too quickly, which earns her laughter from Weiss. Ruby brushes past the slight awkwardness of it, and giggles along too.

 

“Well, alright,” Weiss says, “Then is it official?”

 

Ruby stares into the blue of Weiss’s eyes. A blue that’s become so comforting to her. That she could float away in, like the sky. Drift forever in its gaze. Stay locked with it. In hopeless; everlasting compassion.

 

Never would she have expected to be here. Working with Weiss. Protecting Weiss. Falling more and more in love with Weiss, and having it reciprocated back. The feeling is electrifying, but in no way could ever strike her down. Only energize her. Pull her up from the ground, and give her a sense of purpose; a sense of self in another. To have that be Weiss, is everything she can ask for and more.

 

“Yes. Let’s make it official.”


End file.
